


From Children, Drunk People… and a High Bird

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crude flirting, F/M, M/M, Poor Bucky, Post surgary high Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Clint wakes up from surgery but is not entirely himself yet





	From Children, Drunk People… and a High Bird

You were no stranger to hospitals. Heck they had almost become your second home at this point. Being married to an Avenger had its ups and downs, especially when it was a very human one, that at times forgot that he hadn’t been injected with a serum or was wrapped in a tin can. You loved your husband, but you really wished he would be more careful once in a while. When you had first met him the fear had almost paralyzed you every time you received a call from Stark or Cap, but now it had become a habit. The fear was still very much there and the call never failed to make your chest clench, but pushing past it and doing what you needed to do had gotten easier. The kids were being looked after by their auntie Nat and you were at your husband’s side.

Clint’s surgery had gone well, but Bucky had still not left you as the two of you waited for Clint to wake up. You knew even with how much the two men bickered, they shared a special bond. More than that you knew Bucky felt guilty for Clint being in the hospital again. He had been his partner on this mission but somehow they had gotten separated.

You didn’t blame Bucky or anyone else but the HYDRA assholes they had been after. Clint’s choices were his own and you had known who he was from the day you met him. You had gone into your relationship with him with open eyes. Sure yes there were ups and downs, but you didn’t wanna change him. He wanted to be with you and he l had turned out to be an amazing dad to your two kids. You loved him, accepted him and worried about him. It was a package deal and you were okay with that. Right now you were just eager for him to wake up. The waiting was always the worst part. You felt your anxiety release in the restless clenching of your hands, grabbing and putting back magazines off the table. This part always made you feel useless. The injuries themselves you could deal with, no matter how whiny Clint could be at times.

You looked up at Bucky when he stopped pacing the floor in front of Clint’s bed and fell down into the chair next to you. You sent him a small smile, giving his human arm a squeeze.

“He’s fine. The doctors said so. Don’t worry,” you assured him and a small smile crept up on Bucky’s lips.

“Shouldn’t I be the one tell you that Y/N?” he teased, making you laugh.

“Well if there is slack I tend to pick it up Sarge,” you teased, but before Bucky could get back at you for your little jab a groan sounded from your husband’s bed. You instantly jumped to your feet rushing to his side.

“Hi. How are you feeling?” you asked softly, shifting the pillow behind his head to support his back as he sat up, handing him the cup of ice water Bucky had made sure was ready at his bedside table.

“Where am I?” Clint looked more than a little confused and by the sound of his voice you could tell he was still high on the anesthesia and pain medication.

“You’re in the hospital. You got hurt on a mission remember?” you pushed gently watching Clint nod slowly.

“Oh yeah… I think so…” his eyes shifted to you from staring into the wall as he was thinking and his face light up in a huge smile.

“You’re my nurse? Did Tony get me a private nurse? You’re hot!” he rambled, making you laugh and caress his cheek.

“Why thank you babe, but no I’m your wife,” you reminded him, and his eyes widen as he gave you a once over.

“I’m married? Are you sure we’re married cause damn,” he smirked at you, causing you to laugh once again.

“Turn around for me would you?” You raised a brow suspiciously at your husband, but honestly you were just happy to have him up and talking so you did as asked. You spun around, laughing as Clint whistled at you. “THAT is a piece of art!”

You were still giggling when looked over at Bucky to see him move to stand on Clint’s other side, with a grin on his face.  

As unnecessary as it was, you loved Bucky for staying with you. He cared so much for you, Clint, and the kids. He was just as much an honorary uncle to your kids as Nat was their aunt. He was an accepted and loved part of your little family and he always would be.

“Woah you’re high off your ass buddy,” Bucky teased, drawing Clint’s attention to him. His eyes wandered, taking Bucky in with a frown as if he was trying to place where he had seen him before.  

“Wait are we married too… Cause you’re damn fine too,” he concluded, before frowning a bit and an amused look spread across his face. “This feels like the beginning of a bad porn… Or a good one, depending on how you look at it. I’m going with good,” Clint muttered.

Watching the horror grow on Bucky’s face was actually almost as amusing as you’re high husband’s ramblings. It wasn’t that you weren’t used to Clint being filterless around you, but usually he exercised a tiny bit more restraint around other people.

Right now the super soldier in front of you looked as if he was about to smack Clint on the back of the head, but your roaring laughter seemed to make him ease down fast. He decided a glare that Clint promptly ignored would have to be enough.

“Not for all the money in the world bird brain,” Bucky grumbled with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, making Clint shrug.

“No Bucky already has a boyfriend sweetie. They are just both too dense to finally ask each other to marry them,” you teased, sending Bucky a wink. He instantly pulled at face at you, in mock annoyance. It wasn’t the first time you had poked at either him or Steve to pop the question and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last either.

Clint however wasn’t paying much attention to your little exchange as something else had caught his attention; Bucky’s arm.

“You have a metal arm? That’s so awesome!” he exclaimed, turning his attention back to you and the smirk from before returned to his face as his eyes wandered your body. “If only I had a metal arm I could….”

“Okay!” Bucky interrupted with half disgust and half amusement written all over his face. “That’s my cue. I’m gonna go call Stevie and let him know the chicken nugget here is gonna be fine once his brain unscrambles itself,” he smiled, giving Clint a friendly slap on the shoulder and you a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

You laughed looking after the super soldier rushing out of the room, full well knowing Steve, Sam, and Nat would all know the story within minutes. You’re poor husband would never live this down, but you also doubted that he cared much.

“Are you really my wife?” Clint’s voice sounded and you looked back into those big hopeful blue eyes of his. You smiled softly sitting down on the bed next to him, careful not to hurt him as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Yes, Clint. I’m really your wife,” you leaned in kissing him tenderly, smiling as he sighed against your lips.

“I’m not sure how I pulled that off but I am glad I did,” he muttered and even with all the craziness and injuries you couldn’t help but agree with him. You were glad he did too.


End file.
